


Jealous Master

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fondling, Jealous, Kissing, Lemon, Licking, M/M, Mild Yaoi, Slash, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sebastian's favorite secret - or maybe not so secret- pastimes were to make his adorable master jealous, horny, flustered or all of the above. This time, he does that using Grell... Grellxsebatianxciel sebastian/ciel sebastian/grell sebastian x ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains mild yaoi!

Sebastian, the drop dead sexy demon butler we would all drop our panties/boxers for had been doing chores around the mansion, as usual. But, today, he had an annoying flamboyant redhead tagging along with him, begging for Sebastian's undivided attention for just 5 minutes at least.

Ever since that day, the day he followed the butler around for pictures, he'd been dying to get more.

Grell could never have enough of the sexy bastard. Who could? A few pictures just weren't enough.

What he really wanted was a few...provocative pictures of his beloved Sebas-chan. Nudes as well if he could certainly get it.

When did Sebastian ever take a shower? It had to be after hours when he wasn't dealing with his pesky master. But if he never broke out into sweat or gets dirty, did he really need to?

And he couldn't snap pictures of him while he was peeing because demons didn't really need to.

Now that he thought about it...did he ever masterbate? He guessed he didn't need to since anyone would spread their legs for him but Sebastian had high standards. Did he screw them? Or would he just masterbate?

Oh, just the thought made his nose bleed a little and his cheeks rosey.

Either way, the point was that he wanted hot pictures of Sebastian.

But he couldn't ever get Sebastian to stand still long enough to sneak any. Or get him to agree to a picture.

So, he figured if he could follow him around all day, he'd either bother him until he finally gave in or find a weak point in his busy schedule and be able to get his picture.

Who knows, maybe he masterbated between 2:54p.m. and 3:05p.m.!

These thoughts gave him even more motivation to pester and stalk him until he could get what he wanted.

As he walked behind him, glancing at his butt, he gave an excited sigh.

The black butler, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as excited. Though he was used to this by now, he was flattered, impressed and annoyed.

Flattered because the man has been steadily pursuing him unlike most people who were too afraid or shy to advance on him.  
Impressed because of the redhead's unfaltering persistence.  
Annoyed because he had things to do and this man was slowing him down, talking way too much and just being himself.

But he was just as determined as Grell to continue doing his duties flawlessly.

With haste, he B lined the halls to Ciel's office, a cart of snacks and Grell in tow though hardly able to keep up.

With his usual swagger, he burst in through the doors, bowing at his master before going any further.

"Sebastian. What took you so long?" He was rather annoyed his butler had been a few minutes late. They had important matters to discuss. And he had snacks to eat.

Sebastian knew he was only a few seconds late and that the boy was only putting up this front to seem more authoritative.

"Sebas-chan! Why did you have to walk so fast! You've left me completely and utterly breathless!"

Now was his chance. He could fluster his master and incapacitate Grell all at once.

Killing two birds with one stone.

Ignoring his master momentarily, he said, "I have plenty of other ways I could make you breathless, Grell."

He turned to him, licked his lips and winked.

The sudden act made Grell hyperventilate and blush.

"Sebas-chan! Are you finally giving into me? I knew you couldn't resist me for too long, darling!"

Sebastian kneeled down, gently took Grell's hand into his own, and began kissing the back of it softly.

' _What did he think he was doing?_  
 _He should only ever kneel to me!'_  Ciel thought to himself. But then he caught himself.

_'Have I gone mad? He can do what he wants...No. no he cannot. He should only do what I say...though I shouldn't care about him doing things such as these...'_

Looking up at him lustfully, he spoke with a tone that sounded innocent but was laced with something undetectable by the reaper.

"Shall we have another night like the last?"

"We did things last night?! I'm sure I would remember that! Sebas-chan, don't toy with my emotions! I simply couldn't handle it!" He said dramatically, putting his free arm across his forehead like a damsel in distress.

"You mean, you don't remember?" He feigned hurt, even tossing in a pout in the act to sell it more.

"I'm a bit hurt you don't remember a night such as that. It was an exquisite one~" He stood, turning away from him for more effect.

Grell's heartached from looking at that face, from hurting his lover! He desperately racked his brain as he tried to remember a night that hadn't actually happened.

"Tell me a few events that happened and I might remember! Please, I'll do anything to remember anything that has to do with you! Was it glorious? Ha...of course it was!"

"Yes, do tell." Ciel added in, obviously not pleased. Had they forgotten he was there?

"Well, I  _may_  have taken you a bit too hard and that is why you have amnesia. But back to important matters. Here's what happened."

As he went through the story, he did a few of the actions using Grell.

"We danced in the ballroom like so~" he purred, pulling the man against his own body and holding him there firmly as they danced.

"I mumbled a few sweet nothings in your ear," he did so, saying things that made the reaper blush harder than he's ever had before.

"And then I simply-" he brought the man into a few spins and then leaned him back gracefully. He leaned him backwards so far, the edges of Grell's hair scraped the floor.

When he pulled him back up, he made sure their bodies were pressed together as tight as possible.

Very slowly,

All this attention was just so wonderful he thought he'd explode. Though, that almost kiss was such a tease! But just the thought of kissing him made him melt.

"After we kissed, you became so needy, I just had to take care of your cravings."

Without warning, Grell was shoved against the wall. His leg was pulled so that it was wrapped around the man's slender hip.

"I teased your tender, hot skin like this~" he ran his gloved hand along the thigh of the leg that was wrapped around him. He slid it close to Grell's burning crotch but pulled it away before touching him, teasing him so back he unintentionally bucked his hips.

Sebastian then ground his crotch against Grell's, making him cry out loudly, his voice high pitched and shrilly.

He was already on the verge of cumming right in his own clothing.

This was like a once in a life time thing! He'd never ever forget this.  
His fantasy was finally coming true! It was too sexy to forget anyway.

The reaper was ready to drop his panties and have this sexy man's babies. He'd do it in a heartbeat, as soon as Sebastian released him.

Too bad he didn't.

Ciel couldn't help but to grit his teeth because watching this was driving him up the wall. Why did he have to do that here? Did he really have to touch Grell that way? It was bothersome.

Why couldn't he have reenacted it with him?

It really did bother him. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He need to see what happened next but at the same time he didn't want to.

The last part ended up in a way that Ciel hadn't liked  **at all.**  He knew Sebastian planned that last part because of the way he smirked and glanced over at him.

"In the moment, we became so heated, the lust was boiling over and we both wanted each other so badly. Gracefully, we moved to a different position, like so," he lifted Grell up onto Ciel's desk and laid him onto his back, placing himself right between the blushing and orgasming man's long legs and started thrusting against him, "reenacting" what he did to Grell last night. "where I ( _bleeped_ ) your ( _bleep_ ) so hard that you ( _bleeped_ ) on my large ( _bleep_ ). But I just couldn't stop so we ( _bleeped_ ) until your ( _bleep_ ) was just absolutely ( _bleeping_ ) and couldn't even hold onto my ( _bleep_ ) anymore. I simply wasn't done with you yet, so, your mouth became a great use for the rest of the night. You swallowed every bit of my ( _bleep_ ) multiple times. The rest, I pulled out and ( _bleeped_ ) all over your face."

Ciel had never even heard most of those words before. They were absolutely dirty! He couldn't help but to blush up to his little ears and look away.

Besides, he was angry!

That pink haired whore had just soiled his desk, laying all on top of it like a ragdoll! And his butler was giving him all the attention and saying such filthy things!

Had he no common sense? No decency? Or respect?

A couple moments of Sebastian thrusting against him like that, made him orgasm all over again and pass out on the desk, a severe nosebleed also occurring at the time.

"Finally, its over." The young master muttered. As soon as his butler pulled away, Ciel nudged Grell off of his desk.

He was grumbling to himself, though Sebastian couldn't understand what was being said. All he knew was that that behavior was usually how he was when he's jealous. The blushing, the pouting, the mumbling ...jealousy.

"My, my, is the young master jealous?"

"You have a job to do." Ciel reminded him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from him.

"Instead of playing these silly games, you should be assisting me in looking over these papers and feeding me."

Sebastian was absolutely amused but said no more as he brought the cart to the side of his desk.

"Today's brunch consists of strawberry shortcake with strawberries imported from America, German chocolate bars, Carmel apples, and water."

After he set a few of the plates down with food on it in front of Ciel, he came around the desk and stood beside his boss.

The young master nibbled on his cake as he looked over the papers on his desk. He had a bit of crumbs on his face and a bit of icing on other parts of his body.

"You are certainly making a mess of yourself, young master." He said.

Turning Ciel's head to one side, he slowly licked the crumbs from Ciel's cheek.

The blue haired boy grunted and blushed brightly. What was he doing?

"You also have a bit of icing on your neck. Allow me to clean that up, sir." His sinful tongue pressed against his slender neck and lapped up any sweet substance there.

His neck was his weakness. It was really sensitive for some reason, so as soon as he was licked there, he couldn't help but to let out a little moan and tilt his head so that he could lick it more.

Any complaints he were about to give Sebastian were quickly forgotten.

His butler couldn't help but smirk against his neck. It was adorable how aroused he'd get with just a few licks on his neck.

"Your fingers as well, sir."

In a very sensual manner, Sebastian took each finger and gently sucked off all the icing. He did so excruciatingly slow so that Ciel could  _feel_ every  _flick_  and twist of his tongue, every bit of warm wet heat and soft suction.

By the time he was done, Ciel was a trembling, horny mess.

He glanced down at Ciel, noticing just how hard he was and how much he was tenting his trousers. He couldn't help but smirk and leave his master like that, claiming he had a few more duties to attend to.

Ciel was left there, angry and aroused.

How dare he tease him so badly! Ciel really wanted revenge but he knew he stood no chance.

He'd have to find a special way to get payback.

And being the smart boy he was, he knew exactly how.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this guys? I'm not feeling this one, but someone might appreciate this so...eh.


End file.
